We Can't Be Fixed
by queenofklaroline
Summary: The night when Stefan chooses Elena over Caroline at the bonfire is the night the blond human is seduced into a dangerous relationship with Damon Savatore. But what if Klaus had seen her first that night at the Grill? Would she finally find the person to whom she would be the first and only choice?


Klaus drummed his fingers against the counter while aimlessly examining the glass of red wine in front of him. A small sip kept him satisfied but he still knew that soon he would have to feed again. A blonde perhaps? The last redhead he has was delicious but a tad bitter. It must have been her diet choice but he couldn't help it, she was so willing that night. Of course it was more willingness for fun other then feeding but it was her damn fault for getting in his way.

He used the tissue that was placed in front of him to brush away a few crumbs still remaining on the bar counter. This little joint was truly filthy but it was all this quaint little town had. The chatter around him was boring Klaus by the minute. What was it with humans and their pitiful problems? Complaining never got them anywhere and they simply wasted time. Time that could be spent on something worthy not just some silly chatter that pulled them closer to their end. Klaus would never understand humans these days.

''Why didn't he go for me?'' A voice spoke out from behind him. It seemed that another human was at a table ready to discuss her meaningless life. He tried not to pay attention knowing he would have chosen to stake himself before he giving into listening in.

''How come the guys I want, never want me?'' The same voice broke out again but this time more desperate. How needy was this girl?

''I'm not touching that'' A second voice said. It was probably the first girl's friend. At least that would quiet down the complaining human.

''Im always inappropriate, I always say the wrong thing and Elena always says the right thing.'' Typical jealousy that sparked between friends. What was the point of envy when you would never be anyone but yourself. Concentrating on bettering your own image was worth something but these days no one was smart enough to grasp that.

''God she doesn't even try and he just picks her! And she's always the one that everyone picks for everything. And I try so hard and I am never the one.'' Klaus tried not to give into the sympathy that stirred inside. He always felt unneeded behind his brother Elijah's shadow when they had been human. Now he would never admit it due to him being the invincible being but the memories still flooded over him at times.

''Its not a competition Caroline.'' Her friend answered after sighing loudly. Apparently she wasn't taking anymore time out to listen to this. That seemed uncalled for. Here was a girl who needed help from her friend and all she got was annoyance in return. That other girl was very small minded.

''Yea it is.'' A smirk appeared on the man's face. That feisty young woman had just caught his attention. She seemed to be the type to enjoy winning, just like him. Perhaps there was more to her then just some desperate,pitiful human.

Klaus decided to glance back once and if her looks matched her spirited personality then his luck might be changing tonight.

The blonde was gorgeous, there were no words needed to express how breathtaking she was. Her blonde curls shone underneath the cheap florescent light in the restaurant. Although there was a frown on her face he knew she would be able to light up a room with one simple smile. He wondered why would this man she was referring to choose anyone before her. She sounded determined and feisty, the perfect combination.

As he continued to look at the human he realized he was actually enjoying this. How ridiculous of a notion was that?

Suddenly her friend stood to go to the bathroom leaving the beauty all alone. But not for long it would seem. Some dark haired mate decided to pull her in from a seat not to far away. He saw the chance he had slowly fading. His anger boiled inside of him trying to push him to kill the useless man sitting calmly a few steps away.

Before he could stop himself he dropped a few bills towards the bartender and casually walked over before she even thought of standing to meet the other male.

''Hello love. I couldn't help seeing you tonight and becoming completely entranced.'' He spoke suggestively knowing his competition was right behind him. But his smugness kept him from feeling too threatened. And judging by this girl Caroline's expression, he was succeeding.

''Oh well, I'm sorry what's your name?'' She answered shyly.

''Nik.'' He smoothly spoke with a smile on his face. This smile brought out his dimples which sealed the deal for him, every time.

''Well I'm Caroline. '' She giggled nervously.

''Would you mind me walking you home?'' He asked vulnerably. Caroline seemed interested but what if she denied this request? He would never be able to see her again, not when his plans consisted of destroying this town until it rained blood.

''Of course not.'' His heart soared at her positive response. Tonight was finally taking a turn for the better.

* * *

''Well this is my home.'' She sighed clearly annoyed how little time they had spent together. Klaus would be lying if he denied that he was feeling the same way. But faith had brought them together, he was willingly to give her a chance to decide where they would take this.

''Would you like to come in? My mother isn't home, she never is.'' Caroline added with a sad tone of voice.

It took all of the self control he had built to say say the word he knew would break her ''No.''

''Oh I understand. You want someone better then little old me.''

Klaus walked closer as he lifted her eyes to meet his ''Caroline, I believe you are worthy of much better then sex with a stranger. You deserve so much more and I would be willing, no I would be honored to give you it. If you agree, then I will proudly show you what you deserve. Which happens to be everything.''

Caroline blushed under his stare before confidently smiling over at him. He leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on her cheek trying his best not to cover his lips with hers. For once Klaus knew he would have to wait because it would be well worth it.

As Caroline went inside, Klaus did the unthinkable. He walked around her house to where he assumed her room was located. He could hear her going about some trivial human tactics before going to bed. But he stayed right underneath her window making sure she was safe. No one would dare harm this mysterious creature because Klaus wouldn't let them.

He didn't know what about this fascinating beauty made him so protective but he knew he was ready to figure it out. No matter how long it would take him.

All he knew was that they didn't have to be fixed, the two of them. The reason being, they weren't broken.


End file.
